An object of this invention is to provide an accessory comprising a thin flexible rubber-like hollow shell body molding having a three-dimensional front surface simulating the appearance of a pair of fangs and adjacent teeth in association with a simulation of a portion of gum, and the back whereof is concave and adapted to receive, conceal and hide a resilient bladder having a pair of tubular branches mounted in nested and concealed relation in respective portions of the hollow shell simulating fangs with a discharge opening adjacent the fang tips.
A further object of this invention is to provide a theatrical appliance for simulating blood dripping fangs in which the dripping of blood from the fangs may be controlled by the user of the accessory.
Another object of this invention is to provide an accessory of the foregoing character in which the bladder serves as a reservoir for holding simulated blood and is composed of material which is preferably not wettable by the simulated blood placed therein with the result that the surface tension of the simulated blood tends to cause the simulated blood to remain in the reservoir until discharged therefrom by sufficient mechanical compression of the reservoir against the gums or roof of the user's mouth by the tongue of the user. The discharge is arrested by decrease in the tongue pressure on the reservoir, which then expands toward its uncompressed state.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device of the foregoing character in which simulated blood may be charged from a collapsible container into the reservoir through the discharge opening in the end of the tubular bladder branch concealed in one of the fangs which is positioned lowermost, to progressively fill the bladder branch in the one fang, the reservoir and the second bladder branch until the simulated blood reaches the discharge opening at the end of the second tubular portion of the reservoir, while the latter opening is the uppermost portion of the reservoir.